James Barnes
Le Sergent James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes était un soldat du 107e régiment d'infanterie et le meilleur ami d'enfance de Steve Rogers. Durant la Seconde Guerre mondiale, il a été recruté pour devenir membre des Commandos Hurlants. Entre 1943 et la fin de la guerre en 1945, ce groupe a attaqué et désactivé de nombreuses bases de HYDRA. Au cours d'un combat, Barnes a été attaqué et a chuté sur d'un train. Ensuite, il est présumé être mort, mais à l'insu de ses coéquipiers Barnes a survécu, mais il a perdu son bras gauche. Amnésique, soigné et armé d'un nouveau membre cybernétiques, Barnes devient un agent d'HYDRA amélioré connu sous le nom du Soldat de l'hiver. Au cours des prochaines décennies, il éliminerait tous ceux qui pourrait être une menace pour HYDRA, y compris son ancien allié Howard Stark. En raison de son instabilité, entre ses missions, Barnes est mis en stase cryogénique. Étant présumé mort pour le reste du monde, Bucky Barnes est rentré dans la légende comme étant le seul Commando Hurlant à avoir donné sa vie pour son pays durant la Seconde Guerre mondial. Son nom a été le premier inscrit sur le Mur d'honneur du SHIELD. Finalement, quand il reçoit l'ordre d'Alexander Pierce d'assassiner le directeur du S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, le Soldat de l'hiver est confronté à son vieil ami, Steve Rogers, déclenchant le retour de ses souvenirs. Biographie. Enfance. James Buchanan Barnes est né le 10 mars 1917. Il est l'ainé d'une fratrie de quatre enfants. Barnes est un excellent athlète qui brille aussi dans la salle de classe. C'est durant son enfance qu'il a rencontré Steve Rogers lorsque des brutes essayaient de voler son argent. Les deux enfants sont devenus amis et le sont restés pendant de nombreuses années. En 1940, la mère de Steve, Sarah Rogers, meurt de la tuberculose. Après ses funérailles, Barnes va chez Rogers et tente de lui offrir de l'aide, mais son ami refuse disant pouvoir se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Voyant que Rogers a du mal à trouver ses clés de maison, Bucky prend la clef dissimulée en prévision d'un cas de figure semblable et dit qu'il sera avec Steve "jusqu'au bout". C'est un geste que Rogers gardera à cœur pendant longtemps. La Seconde Guerre mondial. Un an plus tard, Barnes et Rogers sont à un cours d'art lorsque l'Amérique rentre en guerre. À cette époque, Barnes a été par trois fois champion de boxe. Ils se rendent au centre de recrutement de New-York où Rogers est classé comme 4F et rejeté du service militaire. Barnes a été accepté dans l'armée. Sergent Barnes. Barnes est affecté au 107e d'infanterie et est formé au cours de l'hiver au Camp McCoy dans le Wisconsin. Bucky atteint le grade de sergent. La veille de son départ pour l'Angleterre, Barnes voit Steve Rogers se tabasser par une brute. Il vient à la défense de son ami et rapidement pousse l'intimidateur à fuir. Ensuite, Buck découvre que Rogers a encore tenté de s'enrôler dans l'armée, en utilisant de faux documents. Barnes informe Steve qu'il a reçu ses ordres et part à la guerre le lendemain. Dans un premier temps, Rogers est bouleversé, car il n'accompagnera pas son meilleur ami. Cependant, Bucky est déterminé à encourager son ami de rester à l'arrière. Barnes et Rogers se rendent à l'Expo Stark ensemble. Ce que Barnes n'a pas dit à Rogers, était que cette sortie était en réalité un double rendez-vous avec Connie et Bonnie. Lorsque Rogers a demandé ce que Bucky avait dit sur lui, Barnes a simplement répondu, "seulement les bonnes choses." Tout en explorant l'Expo, le groupe a regardé Howard Stark faire une démonstration de son prototype de voiture volante, ce qui a grandement impressionné Barnes, jusqu'à ce que le véhicule arrête de fonctionner et est s'écrase au sol. Après, Buck suggère d'aller danser, mais il voit que Rogers s'est écarté du groupe. Rogers était plus intéressé par le fait de s'enrôler que par le rendez-vous. Barnes essaya de le dissuader et de venir rejoindre le groupe. Lorsque cela ne fonctionna pas, il lui a rappelé qu'ils ne vont pas se battre dans une ruelle, mais dans une guerre. Malgré les protestations de Bucky, Rogers reste sur ses positions, mais fait un adieu sincère à son ami. Rogers lui lance de ne pas gagner la guerre sans lui, et Barnes retourne voir Connie et Bonnie. Le 107e d'infanterie part pour l'Angleterre le lendemain. Prisonnier de guerre. Au front, Barnes, son unité, Dum Dum Dugan et Gabe Jones sont pris en embuscade par les nazis à Azzano. La bataille semblait sans espoir du côté des alliés. L'arrivée soudaine d'une autre unité allemande bouleverse les combats ; les soldats d'HYDRA se retournent contre les nazis. Les soldats alliés sont rapidement capturés, et, envoyés dans une base d'HYDRA dans les Alpes autrichiennes, à mi-chemin entre Kitzbühel et Klagenfurt pour servir de main d'œuvre. En octobre 1943, Bucky rencontre d'autres prisonniers de guerre alliés, dont Jacques Dernier et James Montgomery Falsworth. Pendant son séjour dans la base, il est sauvagement battu par le colonel Lohmer. Plus tard, d'autres prisonniers organisent un « accident » qui a abouti à la mort de Lohmer. Barnes et ses camarades travaillent sur des parties de la Valkyrie. Lorsque Buck devient trop faible pour continuer, il est conduit en isolement, où il est contraint de se soumettre à des expériences menées par Arnim Zola. En novembre 1943, la base est infiltrée par Steve Rogers, devenu Captain America. Rogers libère les prisonniers, y compris Barnes. Durant le combat contre les forces d'HYDRA, Rogers et Bucky se sont piégés à l'intérieur du bâtiment alors que son auto-destruction a été déclenchée. Au cours de l'évasion, Barnes et Rogers croisent Johann Schmidt, alias Crâne Rouge, et Arnim Zola. Après un bref combat, Schmidt leur révèle sa véritable apparence avant de fuir. Par la suite, Rogers et Bucky réussissent à s'échapper en unissant leurs efforts. Barnes et Rogers rejoignent le reste des prisonniers évadés et, ensemble, ils rejoignent la base du colonel Chester Phillips en Italie, à 30 miles de là. Une fois arrivés avec les armes et les véhicules qu'ils avaient volés à l'HYDRA, ils ont été accueillis chaleureusement par les autres soldats et Phillips choisir de ne pas punir Rogers pour son insubordination. L'ensemble du camp étant réuni, Buck a appelé tous les soldats à acclamer leur sauveur : Captain America. Les prisonniers de guerre ont ensuite reçu des soins médicaux avant de recevoir un peu de temps loin du champ de bataille pour récupérer. Les Commandos Hurlants. Après leur évasion de la prison d'HYDRA, Barnes, Dum Dum Dugan, Jacques Bernier, Gabe Jones, Jim Morita et James Montgomery Falsworth ont reçu une permission. Steve Rogers se joint à eux dans un pub et les convainc de rejoindre sa croisade contre l'HYDRA, formant un groupe d'élite de combattants qui serait finalement connus sous le nom des Commandos Hurlants. Barnes dit Rogers qu'il ne suivrait pas Captain America, mais il suivrait son ami. Lorsque Peggy Carter est également arrivée au pub, Barnes prend conscience que Rogers est maintenant celui avec qui les femmes souhaitent filter. Finalement, les Commandos Hurlants et Captain America partent sur le champ de bataille une fois de plus. Au cours des mois suivants, ils détruisent la plupart des grandes bases opérationnelles d'HYDRA, empêchant Johann Schmidt et Arnim Zola de travailler sur leurs projets scientifiques et leurs plans. Barnes était le tireur d'élite du groupe, protégeant son équipe de commandos ennemis de l'HYDRA. Disparition. Au début de 1945, les Commados Hurlants préparent pour une mission consistant à prendre d'assaut un train d'HYDRA transportant Arnim Zola, dans le but de capturer le scientifique. En regardant le danger de la mission, Barnes plaisante en disant que Rogers voulait se venger de la fois où il l'avait monté dans une attraction de fête foraine qui l'avait rendu malade. Lorsque Jim Morita intercepte un signal radio de l'HYDRA confirmant que Zola était dans le train, Barnes, Rogers et Gabe Jones a utilisé une tyrolienne pour monter bord du train. Alors que Gabe Jones est resté sur le toit du train pour se rendre à la locomotive, Bucky et Steve Rogers sont entrés et ont commencé à explorer les voitures. Quelques instants après leur arrivée, ils sont attaqués et séparés par des soldats d'HYDRA. Alors que Rogers a été obligé de se battre un homme d'HYDRA se retrouve à court de munitions. Cependant, Rogers arrive à ouvrir la porte et de le passer une nouvelle arme dont il se servira pour tuer le dernier soldat pendant Steve le distrayait. Ensuite, Barnes affirme qu'il aurait pu s'en charger seul et Rogers lui répond qu'il le croyait. Avant qu'ils puissent se détendre, un autre soldat d'HYDRA arriva par-derrière et leur tira dessus avec un fusil d'assaut, créant un trou dans le côté du train. Rogers étant à terre, Barnes ramasse le bouclier de Captain America et tire sur le soldat, mais un tir le projette hors du train. Grace au temps que lui a fait gagner Bucky, Rogers est en mesure de mettre à terre le soldat, puis, tente de secourir Barnes qui s'accrochait à un morceau du train. Cependant, le métal cède avant que Rogers soit en mesure de le sauver. Bucky tombe dans la rivière glacée tout juste en dessous de lui. "Sauvé" par HYDRA. En raison de sa physiologie accrue par les expériences d'HYDRA, Barnes a pu survivre à sa chute, bien qu'il ait perdu son bras gauche. Son corps presque sans vie a été découvert par un soldat soviétique, et a été remis à l'HYDRA. Il a été gardé prisonnier pendant de nombreuses années, jusqu'à ce qu'Arnim Zola soit libéré de la garde de la SSR, et puisse continuer ses expériences. Barnes a subi des expérimentations plus poussées entre les mains d'Arnim Zola et d'autres médecins d'HYDRA, comme étant le premier sujet du programme Soldat de l'hiver. Les restes de son bras amputé furent retirés et son membre fut remplacé par une prothèse. Barnes a également été soumis à de multiples méthodes de contrôle de l'esprit pour le garder sous leur commandement. À cause d'eux, Barnes perdrait tous ses souvenirs concernant de son ancienne vie et est devenu rien de plus qu'une arme entre les mains de son plus grand ennemi. HYDRA utilisa Barnes comme leur arme personnelle pendant de nombreuses années. Ils avaient le maintenait en animation suspendue pour l'empêcher de vieillissement après chaque mission. Chaque fois que Barnes en terminait une, HYDRA effaçait son esprit pour s'assurer qu'il restait sans mémoire et sans émotion envers ceux qu'il avait tués. Au service d'HYDRA. ''-Most of the intelligence community doesn't believe he exists. The ones that do call him the Winter Soldier. He's a ghost. You'll never find him.'' La Veuve Noire. Après une vaste formation au combat et à l'espionnage, Barnes est devenu un combattant redoutable et un tueur encore plus impitoyable. Ses expériences avec le KGB ne lui vaudront le nom du "Soldat de l'hiver". Au cours des 50 dernières années, le Soldat d'hiver commettra de nombreux assassinats, tuant toutes sortes de cibles, des esprits scientifiques à des personnalités politiques. En raison de son expertise sur le terrain et la nature sombre de son existence, le Soldat d'hiver est devenu quelque chose d'une histoire de fantôme, dont les agences de renseignements doutent de l'existence même. L'assassinat d'Howard et Maria Stark. Tout en étant maintenu sur la glace dans une chambre de cryogénisation, le Soldat de l'hiver était basé en Sibérie. Il a été décongelé par Vasily Karpov qui, une fois ses souvenirs avaient été anéanties encore une fois par la suppression de Machine Mémoire, assurée Barnes était fidèle à HYDRA en utilisant des mots-clés pour activer son lavage de cerveau. Sans aucun souvenir de son passé, le Soldat de l'hiver est devenu une coquille vide d'un homme simplement en attente de ses ordres de mission. Karpov a informé Barnes qu'ils avaient besoin de lui pour voler un sérum de super-soldat appartenant à Howard Stark, qu'il devait assassiner dans le processus. Comme Barnes possédait aucun souvenir de son passé, il a accepté la mission sans aucune hésitation. Le Soldat attendit que Stark quitte sa maison ; ensuite, il le suivit en moto et a tiré dans la voiture, l'amenant à virer au large de la route et de crash dans un arbre voisin. Ignorant momentanément les victimes blessées, le Soldat s'assura de la présence du sérum avant de tourner son attention vers Stark, qui avait survécu et rampé de la voiture pour tenter d'échapper. Le Soldat saisit Stark avec son bras robotique, Stark le supplia de sauver la vie de sa femme. Lorsqu'il regarda son assassin, il le reconnut et l'appela par son vrai nom. Cependant, le Soldat ignora ses paroles le frappa Stark à mort avant de le placer dans la voiture et étrangler sa femme. Les enquêteurs conclurent à un accident de voiture. La Formation des autres Soldats de l'hiver. Pour combattre ses ennemis, HYDRA a décidé d'amélioré plus d'assassins. Les volontaires ont reçu le sérum que le Soldat de l'hiver avait volé, avant d'entrer dans le programme de "Soldat de l'hiver". Pour assurer que les soldats étaient prêts, Barnes a été chargé de les former ; si les nouveaux étaient en mesure de le maîtriser, ils étaient acceptés dans le programme. Lors d'une de ces séances de formation, le Soldat d'hiver a été défait par Josef. Lorsque Vasily Karpov est venu pour féliciter le vainqueur, ce dernier déclencha une émeute avec les autres soldats pour se soulever contre leurs geôliers. Comme la bagarre a éclaté, le Soldat de l'hiver a protégé Karpov et l'a conduit loin du danger alors que les gardes d'HYDRA combattaient les autres soldats avant de les remettre en cryogénisation. Première rencontre avec la Veuve Noire. En 2009, le Soldat d'hiver a été envoyé pour tuer un scientifique nucléaire. Sa cible était escorté par l'agent Natasha Romanoff du SHIELD. Sans hésitation, il fait sortir la voiture transportant le scientifique et Romanoff de la route. La Veuve Noire était entre sa cible et lui, alors, le Soldat de l'hiver tira un seul coup à travers l'estomac de l'espionne. La balle atteignit le scientifique, le tuant sur le coup. Natasha hors état de nuire, le Soldat réussit à s'enfuir sans difficulté. Le Soldat de l'hiver contre Cœur de glace. La même année, il reçoit pour mission de tuer une analyste du SHIELD nommée Joyce Raws. À la première tentative, celle-ci aperçoit le reflet du Soldat et prend la fuite, non sans emporter les documents qu'elle avait pour mission de collecter. La traque dure durant plusieurs jours avant qu'il ne parvienne à la coincer dans une ruelle où il lui tira plusieurs balles, dont une en plein cœur. Il la laissera pour morte. L'assassinat de Nick Fury. En 2014, le Soldat d'hiver a été activé pour assassiner le Directeur du SHIELD, Nick Fury, qui avait commencé à se rendre compte de l'existence secrète d'HYDRA au sein de son agence. Lorsque Fury a réussi à échapper à plus d'une douzaine d'agents d'HYDRA basés à Washington, le Soldat de l'hiver a réussi à mettre en état de rouler la voiture occupée par Fury. Cependant, lorsqu'il atteignit le véhicule de Fury pour finir le travail, il s'est aperçu que sa cible s'était échappé par les égouts. Le Soldat finit par situer Fury dans l'appartement de Steve Rogers, où le directeur tente de donner à Rogers des informations vitales sur ce qui est en train de se passer. Avant que Fury puisse révéler toutes les informations, le Soldat lui tire dans la poitrine à plusieurs reprises du toit d'un autre bâtiment. Avec Fury à terre, le Soldat de l'hiver prit la fuite, mais Rogers lui a donna la chasse et tenta de l'arrêter en jetant son bouclier sur lui. Cependant, le Soldat arrêta sa course et attrapa le bouclier avec son bras bionique, avant de le jeter vers Steve avec une force incroyable, après avoir fixé Rogers pour un instant. Il profita de la surprise de Rogers face à la force et aux réflexes de l'assassin, pour sauter du toit et s'échapper avant que Rogers puisse voir où il partait. Cible : Captain America. Au lieu d'être renvoyé en cryo-sommeil, le Soldat de l'hiver est envoyé chez Alexander Pierce pour recevoir ses prochains ordres. Il est informé que ses prochaines cibles sont Steve Rogers et Natasha Romanoff, qui voulaient contrecarrer les plans d'HYDRA. Combat dans les rues de Washington. Le lendemain, il attaqua Rogers, Romanoff, et Sam Wilson sur l'autoroute alors qu'ils venaient de kidnapper un agent dormant d'HYDRA, Jasper Sitwell. Il éjecta Sitwell hors de la voiture sous les roues d'un camion, le Soldat de l'hiver détruisit la voiture et força ses cibles à se mettre à découvert. Quand il tira une grenade sur elle, Rogers amorti le coup avec son bouclier et vola dans un bus se trouvant sous le pont. Avec ses cibles ayant quittées le pont et apparemment mises hors combat, le Soldat a pris une mitrailleuse se mit en position pour les achever dès qu'il les apercevrait. Cependant, Black Widow réussit à l'atteindre à l'œil, qui n'eut rien grâce à son masque de protection. Le Soldat la poursuivie dans les rues de Washington, que les civils fuyaient. Barnes crut qu'il avait réussi à coincer Romanoff quand il a entendu sa voix de derrière une voiture garée. Dans une tentative de tuer sa cible, le Soldat de l'hiver fit glisser une grenade vers la voix, mais, au moment de l'explosion, il découvrit que la Veuve Noire lui avait tendu un piège. Alors qu'elle tentait de l'étrangler, le Soldat réussit à la jeter sur une voiture à proximité avant d'avoir son bras prothétique temporairement désactivé par l'un des disques taser de Romanoff. Avant qu'il ne la tue, le Soldat d'hiver est attaqué par Rogers. Les deux hommes se retrouvent engager dans un combat brutal, où ils doivent se surpasser chaque moment. Déterminé à tuer sa cible, le Soldat de l'hiver tire sur Captain America, mais, ses balles sont arrêtées par le bouclier. Ensuite, Barnes utilise de son couteau, mais Rogers réussit à le désarmer. Barnes réussit à s'emparer du bouclier de Rogers et tente de tuer Steve avec, mais, ce dernier esquive le coup. Le combat devient un corps-à-corps, et au milieu de la lutte, Rogers arrache le masque du Soldat et n'arrive pas à croire à la présence de l'homme se tenant devant lui. Le reconnaissant comme Bucky Barnes, Rogers devient une cible facile pour le Soldat de l'hiver. Au moment où il allait l'abattre, le Soldat d'hiver est jeté au sol par Falcon. Il tente de tirer de nouveau, mais il en est empêché par Natasha Romanoff qui lui tire dessus avec le lance-grenades qu'il a laissé tomber en luttant contre Rogers. Il esquive la grenade et est contraint de fuir tandis que des agents d'HYDRA capturent Rogers, Romanoff, et Wilson. Mémoire perdue. De retour à la base d'HYDRA, Barnes montrait un comportement erratique et violent envers les médecins. Alors que son bras était en train de se faire réparer son bras, il a commencé à se rappeler de son passé par fragments. Ces flashs incluaient sa chute du train, ainsi que les opérations effectuées sur lui par Arnim Zola, ce qui le mit hors de lui. Alexander Pierce est arrivé à la base pour obtenir un rapport de mission de Barnes. Mais, ce dernier ne répondit pas jusqu'au moment où Pierce le frappa au visage. Le Soldat dit simplement qu'il connaissait Steve Rogers. Pierce répondit qu'il se souvenait de lui parce qu'il l'avait rencontré il y a quelques jours au cours de l'assassinat de Nick Fury, mais Barnes insista sur le fait qu'il connaissait sa cible. Pierce ordonna que le Soldat ait sa mémoire de nouveau effacée. La bataille du Triskelion. Avant qu'HYDRA atteigne son objectif et active les Helicarriers, Captain America et ses alliés infiltrent le Triskelion et révèlent la présence d'HYDRA aux agents présents qui, après cette révélation, se battent avec les agents infiltrés d'HYDRA. Dans le chaos qui suivit, le Soldat de l'hiver arrive. Après avoir tué des agents du SHIELD, il tend une embuscade à Rogers et Falcon sur un helicarrier. Il pousse Rogers par-dessus bord et détruit la combinaison de vol de Wilson avant de l'envoyer hors du vaisseau. Voyant que Rogers avait survécu et était encore sur le Helicarrier, le Soldat de l'hiver courut l'attendre au niveau du système de ciblage. Alors que les deux hommes se tenaient en face-à-face, Rogers tenta de plaider sa cause en espérant que son ancien meilleur ami se rappellera de lui. Barnes resta silencieux. Puisqu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix, Rogers engagea un combat contre le Soldat une fois de plus. Ce fut une bagarre violente au cours de laquelle le Soldat de l'hiver réussit à obtenir la puce de ciblage que Rogers voulait implanter dans le système. Pour récupérer la puce, Rogers cassa le bras Barnes, endommagea de nouveau sa prothèse et le blessa la jambe avant de réussir à l'assommer. Cependant, le Soldat d'hiver reprit connaissance alors que Rogers remplaçait l'une des puces originelles du système de viser par celle fournie par Fury. Barnes lui tira dessus plusieurs fois, le blessant gravement. Malgré cela, Rogers a réussi à ordonner à Maria Hill réinitialisé les trois Helicarriers pour qu'ils se ciblent les uns des autres même s'il était encore à bord d'une des armes. Alors que l'Helicarrier commençait à se désagréger en vol, le Soldat de l'hiver se retrouva coincé sous les débris. Rogers vient à la rescousse de son ami et le libéra. Une fois dégagé, le Soldat s'attaqua à Rogers de nouveau. Voulant pousser Barnes à se souvenir de son passé, Rogers l'appela par son nom et lui parla de son passé. Barnes refusa d'écouter et battit violemment Rogers avec son bras bionique. A la recherche de la vérité. Erreur de parcours. Payer sa dette. Psychologie. Avant la guerre, Bucky Barnes était extrêmement dévoué, loyal, entêté, patriotique, protecteur envers ceux qui lui étaient chers, et, il avait un fort sens moral. Meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, ils ont traversé de nombreuses épreuves et tribulations ensemble ; il aidait Rogers à mener ses combats, essayait de lui remonter le moral et prendre soin de lui lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Sur les deux amis, Barnes serait considéré comme le plus attrayant ; cependant, lorsque Rogers devient Captain America, Buck fut un peu jaloux de l'attention désormais accordée à son ami autrefois malade. Mais, il prit la chose avec humour en décalant à Rogers qu'il était en train de se transformer en lui. Après sa mort apparente de tomber d'un train, Barnes devint le Soldat de l'hiver : un assassin insaisissable, dangereux et amnésique. Il était impitoyable, brutal et sous le contrôle complet de l'HYDRA. Après Captain America lui ait rappelé son passé, Bucky rompt avec son endoctrinement et sauve son ancien ami de la noyade. Alors qu'il détient toujours une attitude essentiellement sérieuse, il a conservé son sens de l'humour, comme le montre sa réaction au monologue de Joyce Raws. Il se reproche ce qu'il a fait alors qu'il était sous le contrôle de l'HYDRA même si ses proches lui disent que ce n'était pas sa faute. Pouvoirs et compétences. Pouvoirs. * Son bras bionique lui donne une force supérieur à celle de Captain America, mais, inférieur à celle de Spider-Man. * Sa vitesse est comparable à celle de Captain America. Alors que Rogers peut courir à 30 milles par heure avec une relative facilité, il avait dû mal à rattraper le Soldat de l'hiver. * Ses os et muscles sont plus résistants que ceux d'un humain normal. * Sa musculature produit beaucoup moins de toxines de fatigue pendant l'activité physique que la musculature d'un humain ordinaire. * L'agilité de Barnes est supérieure à celle d'un humain ordinaire. * Ses réflexes sont suffisamment sensibles pour arrêter le bouclier de Captain America en pleine course. * Il peut guérir à des vitesses élevées, mais il est incapable de régénérer des membres manquants. Cela peut être l'un des facteurs de sa survie dans les Alpes suisses. Compétences. * Il est un excellent combattant à main nue. * C'est un sniper reconnu depuis la Seconde Guerre mondial. * Il est un maître assassin. * Il sait piloter. * Il parle anglais, roumain, russe et japonais. Il comprend sans le parler le français. * Il est un combattant au couteau confirmé. * C'est un gymnaste accompli. Equipements. Durant la Seconde Guerre mondial. * Colt M1911A1 * M1928A1 Thompson * Fusil M1941 Johnson * M1903A1 Springfield L'arsenal du Soldat de l'hiver. * Couteau de combat Gerber Mark II * SIG-Sauer P220ST * Glock 19 * SIG-Sauer P226R * COP .357 Derringer: * Intratec TEC-38 * Vz.61 Skorpion * Colt M4A1 * Barrett M82A1M * M249 Paratrooper SAW * FN Mk 13 * Milkor MGL * Grenade M67 * Grenade RGN Hand Relations. Famille. * Trois frères et sœurs. * Joyce Raws - Compagne. * Ludovica Barnes - Fille. * Jamesina Barnes - Fille. Alliés. * Sarah Rogers † * Armée des États-Unis d'Amérique. ** Chester Phillips † - Officier suppérieur ** Les Commandos Hurlants. *** Dum Dum Dugan *** Gabe Jones *** Jim Morita † *** James Montgomery Falsworth † *** Jacques Dernier * Peggy Carter † * Avengers (Team Captain America) ** Steve Rogers / Captain America - Amis d'enfance ** Sam Wilson / Falcon ** Clint Barton / Hawkeye ** Wanda Maximoff / Scarlet Witch ** Scott Lang / Ant-Man * Howard Stark † - Victime * Sharon Carter * Natasha Romanoff / Black Widow * T'Challa/Black Panther - Ennemi devenu allié et gardien * SHIELD ** Nick Fury - Cible puis allié ** Joyce Raws - Cible puis alliée Ennemis. * HYDRA ** Red Skull ** Arnim Zola † ** Vasily Karpov † ** Alexander Pierce † ** Jasper Sitwell † - Victime ** STRIKE *** Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † *** Jack Rollins * Avengers (Team Iron Man's) ** Tony Stark/Iron Man ** James Rhodes/War Machine ** Vision ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man * Everett Ross * Thaddeus Ross * Helmut Zemo Références. * Hiccup de Rose-Eliade * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/James_Barnes * http://www.marvel-world.com/encyclopedie-435-fiche-captain-america-barnes-biographie.html * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Univers_cin%C3%A9matographique_Marvel * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_First_Avenger * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America_:_Le_Soldat_de_l%27hiver * https://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_America:_Civil_War * http://marvelcinematicuniverse.wikia.com/wiki/Winter_Soldier Catégorie:Personnages Catégorie:Commandos Hurlants Catégorie:Armée américaine Catégorie:Famille Barnes Catégorie:SHIELD Catégorie:HYDRA Catégorie:SSR